


[Filk] Going to Points Camp

by TheArcher



Category: Voiceteam - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: "Going To Points Camp" set to the tune of "Going To The Chapel Of Love" A repod
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Filk] Going to Points Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Filk] Going To Points Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289543) by [GoLB_Sings (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLB_Sings). 



> Recorded for VoiceTeam2020 for the challenge "My Turn" I was walking around singing this to myself in my room so I figured I should record it :D. It's funny because I've only hit cap once but it's a nice fantasy

[ Download at Archive.org ](https://archive.org/details/myturn_goingPointsCamp)

Going to points camp and we've  
made quite a bit of fanwork  
Going to points camp and we've  
made quite a bit of fanwork  
Gee I'm really loving podfic  
made quite a bit of fanwork  
Going to points camp right now

My mic is here, the mods are cheered, whoa-oh-oh  
The script is ready for us to read  
Todays the day we'll post that pod  
And we'll never lack podfic anymore

Because we're going to points camp and we've  
Made quite a bit of fanwork  
Going to points camp and we've  
Made quite a bit of fanwork  
Gee I'm really loving podfic  
Made quite a bit of fanwork  
Going to points camp right now


End file.
